


The Time Moon

by Peachfaerie



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachfaerie/pseuds/Peachfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being bored for a few centuries of hiding, Princess Serenity of the former Silver Millennium has decided to take a new identity, Usagi Tsukino. Now things have changed and now she's Sailor Moon, so she's decided to dumb things up. Unfortunately for her, an old friend has decided to intervene in her perfect life, or is it? Then an old enemy's children shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either Sailor Moon or Inuyasha. And I'm not really afraid of Sesshomaru because I have Usagi's and Haruka's numbers.

The Time Moon  
This is a Sailor Moon/Inuyasha story. Ummm…Serenity didn’t die in the Silver Millenium. And she’s kick-ass! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I’m hoping to make a prequel involving Sesshomaru’s and Serenity’s past in the Feudal Era. And I only own the story.

“Say, Mamo-chan,” the girl began. She and her companion, a tall and handsome man, were sitting in a rowboat on a beautiful lake. “We’ll be together forever now, won’t we?” She asked. So far, her day had been perfect and now she wanted a perfect ending.  
“Yes, we will, Usako.” Usagi was a pretty blonde with large blue eyes, her hair in a peculiar hairstyle of round buns with trailing pigails. She was wearing a short white dress with a soft green cropped jacket over top. Mamoru was handsome and had black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a salmon dress shirt tucked into a pair of khakis.  
“Oh, this is the happiest moment of my life.” Usagi sighed happily. Mamoru laughed.  
“You’re exaggerating too much, Usako.” He said as he rowed them back to the pier. He leaned over to help the blond out of the boat, knowing her klutziness. “Here, be careful.” Usagi tripped on the edge and flew into Mamoru’s chest.  
“I got lucky…” She blushed happily. The two kissed as the wind teased their hair. However, their happy moment was halted by an object hitting Mamoru’s head.  
“Huh?” He looked past his girlfriend to see a black ball with two cones on top and an antennae on the ground. Then there was a bright flash of pink light and Usagi was sent to the ground by a heavy object which Mamoru was now holding. Startled, the man fell back and crashed to the ground.  
“What is going on?” Usagi looked up, very confused. In front of her a pink-haired girl was clinging to her boyfriend. A large sweatdrop appeared over her head. “Who the heck are you? Clinging onto my Mamo-chan!” Usagi twitched possessively.  
“Mamo-chan?” The girl said softly, moving slightly away from Mamoru.  
“Hey! Get away from Mamoru!” Usagi repeated herself loudly. The girl turned around, revealing her age to be around five or six. “W-What?” She was startled to see that the mystery girl looked a lot like herself with two cone buns and large pigtails. The most shocking aspect of her was the pink hair and red eyes. “Where did you come from?!” This girl was definitely someone to be wary of.  
“I’m Usagi.” The girl introduced herself.  
“What?” Mamoru asked, shocked. Usagi sniffed and her eyes widened in shock.  
“No…Usagi?”  
“What’s your name? And why do you have the same hairstyle as me?” She stood up, finally letting go of Mamoru. The blonde Usagi took another sniff.  
“T-That’s what I want to know!” The blonde stood up. “This hairstyle is supposed to be Usagi Tsukino’s trademark!” She put her hand on her chest, referencing herself. The little girl’s eyes widened.  
“So, you are Usagi Tsukino.” Behind her, the black ball rose up, revealing the cones to be ears and a face with large blue eyes and a golden moon. Suddenly, pink Usagi was holding a gun and pointed it right at blonde Usagi’s forehead who had dropped to the ground in shock. “You have the Silver Crystal, don’t you? Give it to me now!” She demanded.  
“Now, now, I know you’re kidding; It’s just a toy…” Mamoru attempted to defuse the situation.  
“Don’t move!” Pink Usagi interrupted. “If you move, this girl will die!” Iron was in her voice. “Now, hand over the Silver Crystal!” She turned her attention to blonde Usagi who just blinked at her and then laughed.  
“Oh, I get it. This is some sort of game, right? Sorry, but I don’t have any ‘Silver Crystal’. Sounds pretty though.” Blonde Usagi stood up, shrugging. “Tell me when you find it, ‘kay?” She moved past the girl towards her boyfriend.  
“Wait a second!” The pink Usagi whirled. Blonde Usagi turned her head.  
“Yes? Do you need some help?” She asked concernedly. Then she looked straight into pink Usagi’s eyes. “Hey, I know that look.” The blonde teenager kneeled before the little girl and put her hand on her shoulder.  
“W-What are you talking about?!” The pink-haired girl tried to move away, but was restrained by the hand on her shoulder. The blonde leaned in and hugged her. She whispered something in pink Usagi’s ear. The little girl nodded and took a sniff, her eyes widened. “M-Ma…” The blonde put a finger to the girl’s lips, winking at her.  
“Mm-hmm. You need a place to stay?” Pink Usagi nodded. “Well, then. I’m sure my mama would love to have a little girl around, but we need to call you something other than ‘Usagi’ since that’s my name.” She smiled sweetly.  
“That’s my mother’s nickname too, so people usually call me ‘Chibiusa’ or ‘Small Lady’.” Pink Usagi smiled sadly.  
“Okay then.” Usagi held out her hand. “Want to come with me?” Chibiusa grinned and nodded enthusiastically. She clinged onto Usagi’s hand. “Mamo-chan. I’m going to take Chibiusa home with me. Maybe we should part ways so that my dad doesn’t spot you.” The blonde explained.  
“All right then. See you on Monday?” Mamoru asked.  
“See you on Monday.” She affirmed and kissed him on the cheek. “Bye!”  
“Bye-bye!” The two look-a-likes went off, the ball following and hovering a few feet over the ground.  
“Bye.” Mamoru rubbed the back of his head, confused. Maybe he should pay a visit to Rei’s.  
\-----@@@-----  
“I’m home! And I brought someone with me!” Usagi skipped in, but stepped back sweatdropping when her father came into the hallway furious.  
“It better not be that boyfriend of yours!” Kenji shuddered with rage. Chibiusa hid behind Usagi’s legs, scared.  
“Ah, don’t worry. It’s someone much cuter.” Usagi waved him off and walked past her father, pulling the little girl with her.  
“Huh?” Kenji stood there. “What are you talking about?” He turned to see the little girl clinging to Usagi. “Who is that?” Once in the kitchen, Usagi leaned down beside Chibiusa to whisper in her ear. The pink-haired girl listened and then nodded, grinning malevolently. Her red eyes made her seem demonic. Usagi shivered.  
“Hey, Mama, could you come into the living room?” Usagi asked innocently. The blue-haired woman turned to her daughter.  
“Alright, is something the matter?”  
“Oh, something like that.” The blonde said mysteriously. She then disappeared out the door.  
“I swear that girl is so strange.” Ikuko shook her head. “Sometimes I think you’re the only reasonable one in this household.” She said to her daughter’s cat, who mysteriously looked a lot like Chibiusa’s ball.  
\-----@@@-----  
“Usagi? Usagi?!” Luna raced through the house looking for the blonde. She screeched to a halt by the bathroom when she heard giggling.  
“No…then what happened?” The black cat recognized the menace’s voice immediately.  
“Then she ran straight into a sign!” Usagi finished, laughing uproariously. Chibiusa’s voice joined hers. “Jah, I’m so glad to have another hanyou with me.” Luna perked up, wondering what her mistress was talking about.  
“Yeah, I thought I was the only kami and youkai mix out there beside my mommy. Your fur is so soft!” Chibiusa giggled.  
“Yeah! I like to cuddle with my tail when Luna’s not around. Unfortunately, it’s not much. Maybe you could sleep with me tonight! Your tail is big and fluffy!”   
“Ai! My mommy said I got it from my daddy’s side, as well as my temperament apparently. Though Daddy says I got my appetite from Mommy.”  
“Hai? R-Really?” Luna could hear the sweatdrop in the older girl’s voice. “Say, what do you want to be when you grow up?”  
“I want to be a lady! Just like my mother! She’s so sweet and kind and when Daddy punishes me, she usually gets me off the hook except if it’s lying. She has a thing about lies.” Chibiusa pouted. Luna opened the door slowly to see Usagi and Chibiusa taking a bath together. Suddenly, the blonde splashed the younger girl. “Hey! What was that for?” Chibiusa huffed.  
“No sad faces! You don’t look good sad!” Usagi glared. Chibiusa blinked and then giggled.  
“Ai, that’s what my mommy says! Here’s right back at you, Burondi!” Delighted screeches sounded as a water fight ensued.  
“USAGI!! CHIBIUSA!!! YOU BETTER NOT BE MAKING A MESS UP THERE!!” Ikuko yelled up the stairs. The two submerged into what was left of the bathwater, giggling.  
“Yes, Mama!” The two partners in crime sweatdropped. “Hai, I guess we better clean this up.”  
“Huh? ‘We’? You’re the one who started it.” Chibiusa huffed. Usagi sweatdropped and glared at the little girl.  
“I did not!”  
“Did too!” Luna sweatdropped as a full-on tongue war ensued.  
“MEEROW!” She scratched the two startled girls.  
“Okay, okay. I get it! Cleaning up.” Usagi sighed and wrapped a towel around herself before tossing one at Chibiusa. “There’s not much that didn’t get soaked, is there?” The two surveyed the damage.  
“Maybe we should fight outside next time.” Chibiusa commented, sweatdropping.  
“I think you’re right.”  
\-----@@@-----  
“Night, Chibiusa. May Pegasus guide your dreams.” Usagi kissed the pink-haired girl on the cheek and snuggled in behind her. Chibiusa turned, frowning.  
“Who’s Pegasus anyhow? Mommy always says that when she tucks me in, but I never found out who he is.” She said.  
“What does she say when you ask her?” Usagi asked, curious  
“Well, she gets this really mysterious smile and says that I’ll find out myself soon.” Chibiusa pouted.  
“Okay. You’ll find out yourself soon, Little Bunny.” Usagi turned over and snuggled into her pillow. Chibiusa sweatdropped.  
“USAGI!!! THAT’S NOT FUNNY!!” Her scream woke up the Tsukino household  
“Ai, shh! You’ll wake everyone up!” Usagi hushed, but it was too late for Ikuko slammed the door open with the two males of the household right behind her.  
“Usagi? Chibiusa? What’s going on?” Usaig’s mother asked. Chibiusa turned big eyes on her.  
“Auntie Ikuko, Usagi was being really mean to me.” She sniffed. Usagi sweatdropped.  
“Oh, please. Just because I did the same thing your mother does when she tucks you in does not mean I’m the mean one.” The blonde’s eye twitched. Ikuko blinked as the two engaged into a word fight that led to a tongue fight which led to a pillow fight.  
“Maybe we should just let them exert their extra energy.” Kenji advised as they withdrew  
\-----@@@-----  
“Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!” Rei chanted as she concentrated on a picture of Usagi and Chibiusa. Behind her, Ami, Makoto, and Minako sat in similar positions with Luna on the side. Usagi was off with Chibiusa at the arcade. “I found it!” Rei said triumphantly.  
“What?!” The girls knew that Rei was good, but not that good.  
“So, as we expected…” Ami started.   
“…You sensed an evil aura from that photo, didn’t you?” Luna jumped in. Something about that girl just didn’t rub her right.  
“Luna, did you know that Usagi’s kimono is prettier than she is?” The girls facefaulted, sweatdropping.  
“Rei! Be serious!” Luna scolded.  
“Sorry! To tell you the truth, I didn’t get a reaction from this picture.” Rei said, slightly blushing.  
“What? Really?” Chibiusa and Usagi was peeking in from the cracked door watching the proceedings.  
“Hai, those must be your friends.” Chibiusa said. “I don’t suppose they have the Silver Crystal.” She asked looking at the older girl. Usagi sweatdropped.  
“I told you. I don’t know what this Silver Crystal is. If you want to search them, go right ahead.” The blonde huffed. “I’d love to see Rei get powned.” Chibiusa sweatdropped and shook her head.  
“Okay. Wait here.” She disappeared around the corner.  
“Hai, strange girl. Must have a plan.” A few moments later, Rei’s grandfather came around the corner and winked at Usagi. “Huh?”  
“Where’s Rei and the girls?” He asked.  
“Uh…they went to Rei’s room.” Usagi answered.   
“Thank you, Usagi-chan.” He disappeared.  
“Jah, why did he smell like Chibiusa?”  
\-----@@@-----  
“That’s weird. So you don’t feel any evil aura.” Luna said. She was still suspicious of Chibiusa though. “Maybe another look will do?”  
“Luna, not all suspicious people are bad.” Minako sweatdropped. “Maybe you’re thinking too much.”  
“What?”  
“She’s right. Maybe you’re just reading too much into it.” Makoto agreed.  
“You know what Usagi would say, ‘too much thinking can rot your brain’!” The girls laughed at Rei’s joke. The door opened.  
“Hello. You’re all adorable as usual.” Rei’s grandpa grinned. He was carrying a tray with him. “Won’t one of you go on a date with me sometime?”  
“Grandpa! Stop it! Please go away!” Rei scolded her perverted elder.  
“Don’t be so mean, it’s okay. Here, I brought your favorite sweet Juuban hot spring dumplings.” He edged the tray into view.  
“Okay, okay. Thank you, Grandpa.” Rei continued to wave him off. “Just put them there and leave.”  
“You’re so cold. I never expected to be treated so coldly by my own granddaughter at my age. I’m disappointed; it’s just so sad.” He sniffed and walked away. Rei sweatdropped.  
“Jeez, I’m the one with the grandpa who hits on girls, regardless of their age. I’m the one who’s disappointed here.” Rei huffed and set the tray on the table. Each of the girls took a tea cup and sipped. Luna gaped as the cups clattered to the floor. The girls lay sprawled where they had been sitting a few moments before.  
“Ami! Rei! Makoto! Minako! What’s wrong?” The cat’s hair went straight up. Rei’s grandpa came sneaking back in.  
“It looks like the sleeping potion worked.” He burst into pink smoke and, instead, there stood Chibiusa and her ball. It was then that Luna absolutely knew that something was wrong with the child. “Now, let’s find the Silver Crystal.” Chibiusa approached Rei. She screeched as she was picked up from behind by a very angry Usagi.  
“What did you do to my friends, Chibiusa?!” The blonde snapped. “You should be spanked for sneaking a drug into something that’s supposed to harness good will and friendship.” She blazed. Chibiusa cringed under Usagi’s angry gaze. She raised her hand and slapped her on the butt. “You are going to tell me right now who you are and where you’re from! And why are you looking for my Starseed!” She raised her hand again.  
“Nani? The Silver Crystal can’t be your Starseed! It’s my mommy’s!” Chibiusa stared.  
“Nani?!” Usagi shook her head. “You’re not going to sidetrack me, young lady.” She spanked the little girl again. Chibiusa started to cry as the spanking continued. “Just because you’re crying doesn’t mean I’ll forgive you.” Usagi shouted over the noise. She ignored the energy build-up until Chibiusa exploded with power. “N-Nani?” She fell right on her butt as a golden crescent appeared on the little girl’s forehead. It was much like Usagi’s own, but it was turned to the side. “Who are you?” Usagi asked. A strange laughter shocked the blonde even more.  
“I finally found you, Little Rabbit.” A strange purple-haired woman was standing on the table. She was dressed in a strange feathery costume, but the strangest part was the upside-down black crescent on her forehead. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Chibiusa cried in fear. “Now, it’s time for you to die.” The woman outstretched a hand.  
“W-Wait a minute! Who in the world are you?” Usagi attempted to stall and stepped right in front of Chibiusa. “And what is with that awful costume?”  
“Excuse me? First off, I am the youngest of the Four Ayakashi Sisters, Koan. Second off, this is the newest rage where I’m from.” Koan glared at the blonde. “Now move aside.”  
“Where you’re from? Must be the queerest place for that outfit.” Usagi stalled some more. Chibiusa finally took the hint and ran out the window, Koan preoccupied with Usagi.  
“I said, move aside. I really don’t want to mess up that pretty face of yours.” Koan growled.  
“Make me, human.” Luna gaped at her mistress. Koan lowered her arm in confusion.  
“Excuse me?” Usagi grinned ferally. Luna, for the first time, noticed that the blonde’s canines were pointed.  
“I haven’t gone down and dirty with someone for a few centuries, and I would love to have the chance to.” The blonde grinned and held her hand up to her face. Her fingers grew into claws.  
“Youkai.” Koan braced herself.  
“Hanyou actually. And probably the most powerful one ever in existence.” Usagi smirked. “Now, get the hell off my planet.” Koan blinked.  
“Dammit! I’ve been played for a fool!” The woman ran out the room, looking for Chibiusa.  
“Hey, you! I don’t know what’s going on, but what the heck! All right then!” Usagi held up her henshin piece. “Moon Crystal Power, Make-up!” (Now I’ve got to watch a five-minute transformation phase.) Outside, Chibiusa barely escaped Koan’s blue fire. (Why is it blue when her theme’s purple?) She fell to the ground, the sideways crescent still on her forehead.  
“You are very quick.” Koan said, confident that she had the little girl. “Now that your protector’s turned out to be a fake, you’re defenseless.”  
“Help me, Mom, Dad…” Chibiusa asked quietly, hoping still. The crescent disappeared as she crouched into her ball. Koan laughed confidently.  
“Now it’s time to finish you.” She raised her hand only to be interrupted a second time.  
“Stop right there!” Koan whirled her head to the side to see an unfamiliar figure.  
“Who are you?!” The woman asked annoyed.  
“For love and justice, the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon!” The blonde super heroine introduced herself.  
“Sailor Moon, is it?”  
“Crooked villain, threatening a child’s life! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!” Sailor Moon finished.  
“Cheeky girl.” Koan humphed. She shot fire at Moon who jumped to the side, landing face first into the grass. She gaped as Koan jumped into the air.  
“Dark Fire!” She sent out bursts of fire that caused Moon to start jumping around like a crazed person.  
“HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT! Where’s Mars when you need her?” Moon lamented. She was quickly trapped in a circle of blue fire. Koan laughed and turned her attention back to Chibiusa who had fainted. Thinking quickly, Moon got onto the shrine’s wall and ran down it towards the little girl.  
“Burn to death, Little Rabbit.” Koan stood above the prone figure, smirking victoriously. Moon flung herself at the villainess and hit her full on, landing on her feet gracefully while Koan went to the ground. “How dare you dirty my face?”  
“How dare YOU kill an innocent child?” Moon snarled.  
“I am killing a heir to Crystal Tokyo’s throne before she becomes a problem.” Koan defended. “Now die!” She outstretched her hand, but a rose hit it and embedded itself into the concrete. “Who’s there?!” Koan looked for her attacker. Chibiusa was picked up tenderly by a masked man.  
“Passionate fire is noble and beautiful. But evil fire to burn someone to death is ugly and horrifying.” He said  
“Tuxedo Mask!” Moon cheered, blushing slightly.  
“I will burn you to death along with the Rabbit!” Koan growled.   
“I won’t let you!” Moon cried.  
“What?” Koan turned, having thought the senshi had learned her lesson. A pink scepter appeared in Sailor Moon’s hands.  
“Moon Princess Halation!” Koan disappeared with the attack. “I did it!” Moon cheered.  
“Sailor Moon!” The purple villainess appeared crouched on the shrine roof.   
“When did you…” The blonde gaped.  
“You will pay for this!” Koan swore. She transported herself away.  
“It seems you have a new enemy now.” Tuxedo Mask walked to Moon, still carrying Chibiusa.  
“Yeah…Is she okay?” The blonde asked concernedly. “That Koan lady was after her. I hope Chibusa wasn’t hurt.” Moon said. The said girl snuggled into Mask’s chest. Moon sensed his psychometry coming forth. “Tuxedo Mask? What’s wrong?” He snapped out of his phase.  
“Oh, nothing.” Moon cringed inside herself, knowing he lied to her.  
\-----@@@-----  
“I see. It seems she’s been through some tough and sad times.” Luna said, now regretting some of what she did.  
“Jah, Little Rabbit,“ Usagi said tenderly. “If only you had told me everything up front, I could have helped you.” The blonde tenderly tucked the pink-haired girl into bed and turned off the lights. A few hours later, the look-a-likes were sprawled on the bed, crushing Luna under their legs. The cat winced as Chibiusa’s ball landed on her back. The two started to snore in unison. A dark figure nodded and jumped across the fence and to the street below. The moonlight shone on his white hair. The man disappeared into thin air.


	2. The Time Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a brief recap: Ami met a cat, cat turned human, human knows Ami and vice versa, human is taking classes from a mysterious man, human blasts her boyfriend. I only own this story.

The Time Moon  
I only own the story! So don’t shoot me!  
Sesshomaru: Ningen, why has this Sesshomaru not appeared in the story yet?  
Me: (Sweatdrop) You did, you just didn’t physically appear.  
Sesshomaru: (Claws drip with poison) Which means?  
Me: (Raise an eyebrow) It means that you are mentioned and talked about, but didn’t, I suppose, technically make an appearance.  
Sesshomaru: Why?  
Me: ‘Cause I’m the author, so “Phbbth!” And I know exactly who can kick your icy-um-gluteus maximus. Now on with the story!

Mamoru panted slightly. He was on his daily morning run. He looked up in surprise to see his girlfriend, Usagi run past, looking frantic. “Usako!” He halted behind her. “I’m impressed! Are you out for a morning jog too?”   
“Mamo-chan!” The blonde flung herself into the surprised man’s arms. She snuggled into his chest. “We didn’t even plan to meet and I still bumped into you this early in the morning. So lucky!” Usagi said gleefully.  
“I guess we’re destined for each other.” Mamoru replied.  
“Mamo-chan…” Usagi looked into her boyfriend’s eyes happily. The two leaned in for a kiss.  
“Hold it!” Luna interrupted the two. “What do you think you’re doing so early in the morning?! Anyway, Usagi, now’s not the time for that!” The cat screeched.  
“Oh right! It’s terrible! Chibiusa’s gone missing!” The blonde updated her boyfriend. Mamoru blinked in alarm.  
“I hope she wasn’t taken by those weird people we met the other day.” He said as they ran. Usagi was slightly ahead with Luna right behind.  
“I don’t think we need to worry about that, but…” The blonde was interrupted by her cat.  
“But anyway, it’s dangerous for her to be alone right now!” Luna said. They eventually found the pink-haired girl in the park. Usagi sniffed and turned tender-eyed.  
“Chibiusa…” The blonde walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey there, kiddos. Missing your parents?” Chibiusa nodded and Usagi hugged her tightly. “Don’t worry. I’m here for you.”  
“Jah, look how motherly Usagi-chan is.” Luna commented. “She’s really taken a liking to the job.” Mamoru nodded in agreement.  
“Yes, she really has.” The scene was a perfect picture, more like a mother and daughter scene than a mystery girl and the teenager she’s rooming with.  
“Don’t run off again without telling anyone, okay?” Usagi tapped Chibi-usa on the nose. “That weird lady is still out there.” She reminded the child.  
“I know, I’m sorry.” Chibi-usa sniffed and rubbed her running nose.  
“Oh, why do you have to be so darn adorable.” Usagi moaned as she brought out a handkerchief. “Here.” She wiped Chibi-usa’s face.  
“Hey! I can do that myself!” The mystery girl huffed.  
“I know, but it’s something my mother used to do.” Usagi said, off in thought. “C’mon. Let’s go home.”  
“Alright.” Chibi-usa took the outstretched hand.  
\-----@@@-----  
“Oh, Chibi-usa, where were you?” Ikuko leaned over the small girl concernedly.  
“You shouldn’t disappear like that without telling us!” Shingo huffed. He seemed to really like Chibi-usa. “We looked everywhere for you!”  
“I’m sorry.” Chibi-usa said softly.  
“Well, it doesn’t matter; at least she’s safe now.” Kenji said. “By the way, Usagi, who is this? I think we’ve met once before.” The two gulped, knowing her father’s ways.  
“Oh, well…This is my friend, Mamoru Chiba.” Usagi covered up.  
“N-Nice to meet you.” Mamoru stuttered.  
“Oh, thank you for looking after my daughter all the time.” Ikuko said, knowing who he was to her daughter.  
“Wow, he’s awfully good-looking to be stupid Usagi’s boyfriend.” Shingo said, knowing what would come.  
“What?! Boyfriend?!” Kenji twitched violently. Usagi facepalmed. “Is this true, Usagi?!” The teenager took a deep breath before answering. When she opened her eyes, they were ice cold, unsettling her family.  
“Ai, yes, he has been for the past seven months. He and I are very close, he’s even saved my life once.” Usagi said, calmly. “He has been spoiling me awfully bad and has treated me like a princess, no, more like a queen.” Even Luna stared openly at the blonde. “He is a 4th year high school student and teaches seven-year-olds judo at the Tsuyo Dojo. He plans to learn to be a surgeon once he reaches college. Any questions?” Kenji felt like he was a bug under a microscope under his daughter’s gaze.  
“N-No. None at all.” He stuttered.   
“Jah, I apologize for interrupting you. Have a good day!” Usagi waved and mouthed at her boyfriend to get out of there fast.  
“Ah, no problem, see you later, Usako.” Mamoru quickly left.  
“Hey, you! Get back here!” Kenji raced to the gate. His wife leaned towards Usagi.  
“Usagi, he’s pretty handsome. Bring him home next time when your father’s out.” Ikuko winked at the blonde.  
“Oh, okay.” Usagi blushed.  
“Dear! Usagi… My daughter’s turned into a delinquent!” Kenji cried. The three girls sweatdropped in unison, Chibi-usa clung to Usagi’s legs.  
“Oh, Dear. There’s no way our daughter would turn into a delinquent.” Ikuko comforted her husband.  
“No, it’s too late! Our daughter’s become a delinquent!” He sobbed. Usagi facepalmed.  
“I can’t believe I chose this family.” She muttered under her breath. Shingo shuffled next to her.  
“Oh, you made Dad cry.” He stated, blinking.  
“No, it’s too late! Our daughter became a delinquent!” Kenji’s crying continued under the conversation  
“What are you going to do now, stupid Usagi?” Shingo continued.  
“Excuse me, I’m getting a bit hungry.” Chibi-usa said from under Usagi. Usagi’s family looked confusedly at her.  
“Huh?” Kenji finally stopped his sobbing. “Dear, do we have any relatives like her?” He asked his wife.  
“Now that you mention it…” Ikuko trailed off. Usagi blinked in astonishment.  
“Who are you again?” Shingo asked.  
“What?” The blonde blinked again, but Chibi-usa realized what had happened.  
“No!” She got a determined look on her face. “Luna-P! Transformation!” She bounced her ball around and threw it into the air. It turned into what Usagi recognized as a hypnosis umbrella and the little girl twirled it around.  
“It is hypnosis!” Luna realized and shook herself out of the daze. She bit Usagi hard.  
“Ow! I didn’t need that!” The blonde whined and rubbed her arm.  
“I’m your relative, Chibi-usa!” The mystery girl told Usagi’s family. The blonde blinked.  
“Oh, I remember now.” Kenji said, smiling at the child.  
“How did we forget you?” Ikuko asked.  
“Yeah, I remember now. She’s our cousin.” Shingo said. Usagi shook her head and walked over to the child.  
“I guess it wore off, huh?” The blonde stated. Luna blinked, confused. Chibi-usa nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m not powerful enough for a sustained spell.” The little girl smiled. Shingo picked up Chibi-usa’s ball.  
“Hey, this ball looks just like Luna.” He turned it around to show its face. Luna fainted.  
\-----@@@-----  
Mamoru gasped as he collapsed against the wall. He held his chest, heart pounding. “So that’s it….unless I do something, Usako will die…”  
“Ah, I did it again.” Just a street behind him, Usagi mourned her test score, a whopping 32. “Tests were never this hard in the Millennium.” She sighed. Then she caught sight of a familiar figure. “It’s Mamoru!” In her excitement, she accidentally bumped into someone. “Sorry! Mamo-“ She caught sight of her test and hid it in her pocket. “Mamo-chan!” She glomp attacked him. She snuggled into him fondly. “Once again, we run into each other by pure coincidence.” She sighed happily. Behind her, the woman she bumped into raised an aristocratic eyebrow and smiled.  
“Ah, young love.” She tossed her sea-like hair behind her. Her blue eyes went large as the man the blonde had glomped push her away.  
“Stop it!” He turned away from her. “Please stop hugging me.” She could tell where this was going.  
“S-Sorry… Yeah, I guess it’s a little early for…” The blonde rubbed her head.  
“That’s not what I meant!” The man corrected harshly.  
“What?” The teenager blinked.  
“I’m saying that I don’t love you anymore.” The woman pressed her lips together. There was nothing she could do. The blonde gaped at him.  
“You’re lying.” She stepped back from him. Her eyes started to fill up.  
“No, I’m not. We’re finished.” He stomped away from her.  
“W-What?” Usagi’s knees wobbled and she collapsed. She didn’t register the soft embrace or the even softer voice that attempted to get through to her. The woman grimaced and left her to go to a nearby telephone box. She dialed a number.  
“Hello, Haruka? I’m afraid we’re going to have to cancel that date.” The beauty began.  
\-----@@@-----  
“There’s been no sign of her?” Rei asked. “Has anyone asked Mamoru?” The Inners were gathered at the miko’s shrine.  
“Yeah, but he didn’t answer.” Ami explained.  
“Excuse me. Is there a Rei Hino here?” The four whipped around to see a tall handsome man standing at the gates. He was a messy-haired blonde with teal eyes and was wearing what Ami recognized as a Mugen uniform.  
“Ah, yes.” Rei blinked. Minako and Makoto would have gone hearts over the man if they weren’t so worry about Usagi.  
“I believe that I know where a friend of yours is, an Usagi Tsukino?” Rei almost attacked him.  
“You are going to tell me where she is right now, or I will ofuda you so-“ The miko was interrupted by the man’s laughter.  
“Jah, I suppose you care for your friend a lot then.” He smiled. “She’s at my girlfriend’s apartment. I have a car waiting.” The girls nodded.  
“What’s your name?” Makoto asked, slightly suspicious.  
“Haruka Tenoh.”  
\-----@@@-----  
“Here we are.” The group pulled up to a tall apartment building. Minako gasped as she realized that it was part of the Yutaka Risers, a very expensive apartment company that catered to the wealthy. The trip up the elevator was silent as the girls mulled over how Usagi could have met such wealthy people. They entered the penthouse, which was only sold to the really wealthy. The door opened and the group entered.  
“Haruka, are you back?” The girls gaped at the beauty before them. She had shoulder-length sea-colored wavy hair and large blue eyes. It was hard to pinpoint what color her hair actually was. She was wearing a simple aqua dress and was barefoot. “Hello, my name is Michiru Kaioh. Would you come this way?” The girls nodded. They entered the living/family room area which opened out to a big balcony.  
“Jah, I don’t mean to be rude, but where’s Usagi?” Rei asked once they were seated on the couch.  
“She’s in the spare room right now. I’m afraid that she’s not in a good condition though.” Michiru explained. “Hai, don’t worry. She’s not hurt, at least physically.” She calmed them.  
“Then what happened?” Makoto asked and crossed her arms, frustrated. Michiru sighed and told them what she saw. Haruka went into the room where Usagi was.  
\-----@@@-----  
In Mamoru’s apartment, the man and Chibi-usa lay on the floor. Chibi-usa was working on her penmanship. “Yeah, that’s good. You’re going to the same school as Shingo, right? You’ll need to study hard.” He commented.  
“I know.” Chibi-usa hummed happily. She had the tiniest crush on Mamoru. The doorbell rang and Mamoru went to answer it. Usagi was standing outside the door. He twitched and kept a safe distance between the two of them as the blonde came inside.   
“What do you want?” He frowned.  
“I’m sorry about this afternoon.” She kept her face to the door. “I’m dense, I didn’t realize you were in a bad mood.” She turned and smiled, putting on a brave face.  
“It’s not like that.”   
“What?” She blinked and crossed her fingers.  
“I just don’t love you anymore.” Mamoru said. Usagi’s eyes narrowed.  
“Hmph.” She tossed her hair. “Then you don’t love my daughter, then you are not allowed anywhere near her.” Mamoru looked up in shock.  
“What are you talking about?” He balled his fist and Usagi laughed coldly. She held out her hand and a familiar pen landed in the now elegant hand. Mamoru looked to see a familiar regal figure. “Queen Selene…”  
“Hello, mortal. Did you really expect me to leave my only daughter with no protection?” She eyed him coldly. Her pale lavender hair was in the same do as her daughter’s, but it trailed along the floor. Her purple eyes made him feel like an insect under a microscope. “If you ever come near Serenity again, I will send you straight to the Pits of Ittai.”  
“You don’t have any bearings on this world anymore, Selene! The Moon Kingdom fell a long time ago!” He yelled. Selene laughed.  
“Oh please, don’t you know any-“ She caught sight of a small pair of shoes and picked them up. “This energy signature…” She strode regally into the main area of the apartment.  
“Hey! Don’t go in there!” Mamoru tried to stop her, but he was pushed back by a forcefield.   
“Mamo-chan! I finished my homework…?” Chibi-usa looked up at the queen. “Sobo-chan?” Selene blinked and smiled.  
“Hello there, dearie.” She placed her hand on Chibi-usa’s forehead, whose eyes promptly turned blank. “Oh dear, you’re only a quarter kami. That will never do for an heir to the throne.” Selene tsked and placed the girl on her hip. “Good-bye, Endymion. Do remember my warning.” She disappeared in a flash of light. Mamoru leapt for the phone.  
\-----@@@-----  
Outside of the Otafuku-ya cosmetic shop, a tall woman halted and looked in. “Is this the place? I see.” While she was beautiful, it was more of an alien beauty as she had dark green hair half in a bun, the rest dropped to her knees and large amber red eyes. She was dressed in a red sleeveless turtleneck and a long white skirt. “Jah, this is one of their harsher schemes.” She commented. Just then, Luna came out from a nearby alley to see the woman.  
“Huh?” The cat blinked at her. “…is that who I think she is?” The woman walked inside the shop. “…Sailor…Pluto?” Luna followed her inside. The greenette walked up to the cash register.  
“Excuse me, I am Setsuna Meioh. I believe I placed an order here.” She said. The registrist smiled.  
“Yes, I do. One rouge, one cr-“ Miss Meioh held up her hand.  
“That is enough. I’ve already figured out who you really are…a droid working for the Black Moon.” She interrupted. “You’ve done enough here.” While her expression was calm, her eyes glared at the other woman.  
“Whatever are you talk-“ The lights blew out. “Ah! No need to panic!” The droid attempted to calm the fleeing customers. Luna hid under a shelving unit.  
“Don’t bother. They are seeing you for who you really are.” Meioh smiled coldly. It was true, the droid’s true form had been revealed. “Pluto Planet Power! Make-up!” A light swallowed the woman’s figure.   
“AAAAAHHH!”  
\-----@@@-----  
“Hey, Moonface.” Haruka shook the teenager. “Oi, c’mon. Wake up.” The blonde reluctantly opened an eye. “Hello.”  
“Mmph…” Usagi rolled back into the pillows. “Go away.” Teal eyes narrowed. “Eep!” The bunny was picked up and carried out to the main area of the apartment. She was promptly dumped onto the couch. “…”  
“You’re welcome.” Haruka left her there and went to the kitchen. Usagi glared at the leaving figure. Haruka whirled around when she heard a horrible ripping sound. She ran to the living room and saw a contented Usagi wrapped in blankets on the couch. “What happened?!” The bunny merely scooched forward. Haruka stared at the damage to the couch. Four parallel rips and a fifth perpendicular to them marred the couch’s arm. “…How did you do that?”  
“Who’s to say I did that?” Usagi said innocently. Haruka just stared at her blankly. “Oi! Don’t look at me like that…” She sniffed. The other blonde just shook her head and left the room again. Usagi’s eyes softened and she started to tear up again. She shook her head and tried to hold them back. “So that’s it then. I’m not going to waste any more time on a dead romance.”


	3. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi has a talk with a certain senshi and gets some encouragement. I still don't own Sailor Moon. And yeah, they are pretty short chapters.

\--Time Moon/Chapter 4  
The Next Afternoon

“C’mon, Usagi! Spill it!” Minako had been trying for the past three hours to make the other blonde to tell her why she was blushing. The unusually quiet girl just shook her head. “That’s it! I’m calling reinforcements! Haruka!” Rei sweat dropped as the wind senshi yelled at Minako to leave her alone. After a while, Minako came back in, dragging Setsuna with her. “O-“ The love senshi shrinked back at Usagi’s death glare.  
“You knew.” She spoke for the first time in nearly two hours. Setsuna sat down across from her princess, accepting a cup of tea from Rei.  
“I knew what, Hime-san?” The time senshi sipped her tea, smirking. Usagi just glared at her. “What exactly happened, Hime-san?”  
“Stop calling me ‘Hime’.” Rei could see the anger billow off the moon princess. “You knew that he would do that.” She accused.  
“I knew that who would do what?” Setsuna asked demurely.  
“The inu.” Setsuna nodded.  
“So, did he hint, outright tell, or kiss?” Usagi’s face went flame red. “Ah, so he kissed you then.”  
“You didn’t know?” Usagi’s voice was dangerously low.  
“No, for the future is constantly changing, no one can know what exactly will happen. For example, you would have never let your daughter face the Black Moon Clan, knowing what would happen. No mother would. Also, because of Galaxia, you now have allies with many connections and you are known throughout the galaxy and even beyond as the Messiah. This will make any tensions with extraterrestrial beings practically nonexistent.” The green-haired woman explained. “I had a good idea what would happen due to Mamoru’s betrayal as the inu would not intrude into an already established relationship.”  
“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” The blonde sighed and relaxed. “It wouldn’t be honorable to cheat.” She smiled. “So, he had a crush on me the whole time?” Usagi’s brow furrowed. Setsuna frowned and set her tea down.  
“I wouldn’t go so far as to say that, but he most probably fell as time went on.” Setsuna stated. Minako looked in between them, wondering what was going on.  
“Is any-“ Usagi shoved her back.  
“Nope, no explanations. I’m still blushing.” Usagi said firmly. It was true too. She had been blushing to some degree all through the conversation. “How do I even go about this?” She rubbed her temples.  
“I’d suggest talking to him about it in a neutral and populated area. We wouldn’t want either of you flying off the handle.” Setsuna smirked as Usagi reddened.  
“We’ve gotten past that, Setsi! Jeez, I’m not Inuyasha!” The blonde pouted. Minako and Rei were completely lost. “Just one thing I need to know. Is Chibiusa still going to be born?” She asked worriedly.  
“Yes, and she will be more powerful because of your origins. And you will have one more.” Setsuna said cryptically. Usagi gaped.  
“ChibiChibi?!” The time senshi nodded. “So…”  
“Spoilers.”   
“DAMN IT!”


End file.
